


Kotamae: The Great Illusionist

by EmilyDragonette



Series: The Dragon Princess [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Another Companion, Freeing A Slave, OC Companion, Side Story, Slavery, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyDragonette/pseuds/EmilyDragonette
Summary: The elder slaves once told her that the only escape she had was if a demon came and took her away. They said Andraste and the Maker would do nothing, yet still she believed. Was that now why the Herald had called to her when no one else would? Could this woman made of pure hell, who wore a mask of sarcasm and indifference, be her escape?Freedom had only been a recent idea in her life of torture and illusions that masked who she was, who she could truly be. This place, these people, this woman who insisted upon being her friend: could they all be what freedom was? Choices and a life of her own had seemed like they existed in another life, but here it could be different.When the ashes rained down around her and her own screams were finally silenced, would it be a glowing hand that offered to help her stand?





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC character that I wanted to come along with Valentine on her adventures. I hope that you like her as much as I do!

“Come now! This is no journey for sightseeing!”

I sighed as I tore my eyes from the beautiful surrounding mountains. The Frostback mountains were as extraordinary as I wished them to be—and more—and there was no doubt they were the most marvelous thing I had, or would ever, see.  
Except for the trees with the wind-blown icicles that looked like something out of a fairy tale. They glittered like thousands of little gems when the sun hit them. My blue eyes glittered with their mid-day light.

“Pet, come on! We have to hurry and get to Skyhold before the storm starts.” My Mistress shouted, as if I couldn't already hear her high-pitched—annoying as hell—voice. I turned around as one of her two guards shoved past me and my jaw dropped farther than it had already.  
A fortress stood on top of the mountain, serving as its peak. The stonework was sturdy and ancient, though there was no crumbling, nor did anything seem broken except for where there was scaffolding and a few places here and there that gave the fortress some character. The tips of the towers kissed the sky—the little show of affection the only thing keeping the sky from collapsing down on the surrounding mountains.

I laughed softly. Skyhold held the sky back. 

“Slave!” My Mistress squawked. She was already crossing the bridge and impatiently waving her staff back and forth. I walked quickly to keep up with her, despite my shivering and sharp breaths. Snow caked itself in my fair hair, and frequently fell down the collar of my shirt. The massive gates shuddered as they raised, as if they were almost as cold as I was. Those inside must have been preparing for the coming storm. I looked briefly at the cloudy sky, wondering how long it would be before the snow would fall.  
As I walked through the gate, I felt a surge of confidence that put a spring in my step. The shackles around my wrists that tied me to my Mistress seemed lighter, almost as if I could simply pull them off. I twisted my raw wrist and grimaced as the thick iron slapped against the red skin. 

“Troublesome thing.” She muttered irritably. The way she pulled me along—like a child—was demeaning. What little respect I had for myself was always in a war of survival. The people in the keep watched her drag me like a rag-doll, and they all had the look of pity etched into their masked gazes.  
My Mistress released my arm as we made it to the top of the stairs and into the keep. A dark skinned lady in golden robes and a pale woman in lavender chain-mail greeted us at the top. Both sets of eyes were trained on my Mistress.

“Welcome Magister Elizabeth Suras.” The dark skin lady greeted. “I am Josephine Montilet and this is Leliana.” My Mistress’ return smile was as potent as snake venom.  
Josephine looked down at her board and then back up at us. Her eyes met with mine, and I silently conveyed my plea for help.  
A loud skin-on-skin slap pierced the air as my cheek stung. The sting of contact didn't hurt as much as the shame I felt afterward. Everyone was just as shocked as I was, and an opportunity suddenly arose.

“What the hell?” I shouted at my Mistress, pulling against my chains.  
“Do not speak to me in that tone.” She growled, yanking my wrists back toward her. I glared at her evilly.  
“I’m not sure you want your agenda to be spoiled so quickly.” I hissed with the same level of ferocity. The entire room had stopped to stare at our argument, which made my Mistress blush in embarrassment.  
“You will stand down, slave.” She stated in a level voice. I grinned as my metal chains melted off and onto the stone floor. Elizabeth took the ‘are you serious’ look for the fourth time that day—I was known to be a very strong-willed slave—and motioned for her other guard to bring out another set of chains. I cross my arms and raised an eyebrows toward the two greeters. ‘Are you going to let her do this?’ It said. 

“We don’t allow the chaining of slaves within Skyhold’s walls.” Leliana said, catching on to my look. “Inquisitor’s orders.”  
“Fine.” My Mistress grumbled. “Slave, go make yourself useful to these women in any way you can. I will call when I have need of you.” She was already done with me? Perfect, now I could go do what I wanted. That was how it was anyway. To sell me meant that she failed as a female slaver, and to kill me also meant failure, but I wasn't going to do anything she wanted. She couldn't make me, no matter how many beatings I enduring. My magic would just burn the wounds shut and keep me from torture’s hollowed chambers.  
It had always been this way since slavers took me from my clan—clan Lavellan—going on twelve years ago. I was barely eighteen now and this life was all I knew. Freedom had only just become a recent idea.

“There in that door behind you.” Josephine pointed toward a door that led into a room. “You will find work in there. Ask for Solas or Dorian Pavus.”  
I nodded and walked toward the room. As I entered the circular room, I found myself blown away from the sheer number of books. An elf stared at a large tome while seated on a nearby couch, while people busied themselves above with their own studies.

“Not in Minrathous anymore, Kota.” I whispered to myself. A woman suddenly stormed into the room, fury hot on her heels as her path set straight on the elf. He looked up from his book, noticing the woman’s presence though not acknowledging how angry she was. He seemed rather used to it, and his eyes took a much softer look as they fell upon her.  
“A damn dress!” She shouted in the air as she fell onto the couch next to the elf, her anger deflated. Her own pointy ears matched his, and the brown hair complimented her grey eyes.  
“Hello?” I called out in an unsure voice. The woman finally noticed me and smiled a wide smile.  
“Well shit, I didn’t notice anyone in that dress-induced rage.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, as if she was embarrassed.  
“It is alright, I was sent here by my Mistress to help in any way I can.” I said, through my words were deflated. The woman smiled as she extended a pale hand.

“My name is Valentine, and yours is?” She waited expectantly.  
“Kotamae.” I answered nervously as I shook her hand. It crackled with magic against mine, and felt much warmer than in should have. I noticed the green glow as I pulled away, and my face reddened.  
“You’re the—the—” I stammered.  
“Inquisitor.” Valentine finished for me. She clapped her hands together lightly. “Congratulations are in order!” She rolled her eyes and gave me a joking smile. “If you are looking to help someone, then I could certainly use an extra hand.”  
“Of course.” I said, unsure how someone so laid-back could be the Inquisitor. She was all jokes and moments of embarrassment or rage—nothing like my Mistress had said. Despite this… Could she help me?

Could she give me my freedom?  
“Follow me.” The Inquisitor said, walking toward the door and holding it open for me. For just a moment, a small piece of my short life, I didn't feel like a slave. 

I felt like a real person.


	2. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota is finally freed of her mistress.

I shuddered as the blizzard outside roared, eagerly blowing over Skyhold and coating it in a layer of snow and ice. 

‘Memorize their movements on that war map of theirs.’ My Mistress’ voice echoed in my ears. I growled inwardly as I stood there in front of these intimidating leaders. I felt small in a room of giants, since most of these people were known for heroic deeds and the like. The most intimidating, despite our earlier conversation, was the Inquisitor herself. 

She was a being of pure hell behind a mask of sarcasm and indifference.

The Inquisitor hid her true self away, giving herself the illusion of someone who didn't truly care. I knew from what I had heard that she cared for the people, but her position of power wasn't something she wanted. It weighed on her shoulders in a way I could never know. 

There was also something odd about her as a person… I couldn't tell, but it made her difficult yet easy to be around. It was oddly confusing.   
“Hello Kotamae!” The Inquisitor greeted. She pointed at the three other people in the room. “This is Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana. I’m pretty sure you’ve met the two scary ladies already.”   
Cullen was the only one I didn't know. He had short blonde hair and light colored eyes, though I couldn't quite tell what color they were. He had a dark scar on his tight lips, as if he were holding back his words. Fur decorated the top of his armor, giving him the mantle of a commander.

“Inquisitor!” Leliana warned.  
“What?” The Inquisitor shrugged. “Like it or not, to Kota we are very intimidating.”  
I nodded my head in a shy way, wondering what to say.   
“Here and now this is no interrogation.” The Inquisitor said. “Consider us friends talking about someone else. Do you like gossip?”  
“I uhh…” I trailed off. “Not really, but I do eavesdrop.”  
“Then that’s what we need.” Leliana broke in.   
“Can I ask why?” I asked nervously.   
“We need you to tell us about your Mistress.” The Inquisitor said, her voice warmer than I thought it would be. In here she had a slightly different persona than normal.   
“What would you like to know?” I asked nervously, my voice suddenly small.   
“Is the name Corypheus familiar?” Leliana asked, her voice cold yet gentle in a way only a trained professional could manage. My eyes widened.   
“That is the name of her master. He treats her only a little better than she treats me. I don't think that my Mistress understands that she is a pawn to him.”

“Can you tell us any more?” Leliana inquired.   
“She delves in blood magic.” I said, slowly racking my brain for information. “She treats her slaves very poorly, even on a magister’s terms.”  
“Does he tell her anything?”   
I shook my head. “Nothing. Just gives her orders. He told her to accept your invitation, and wants her to spy.”  
“Spying on the spy.” The Inquisitor chuckled. Something cross her grey eyes as she asked, “How does she treat you?”  
Was this a trick question? “Good I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“Well…” I looked up at the smooth stone ceiling. “She feeds me, though not a lot. She doesn't kill me.”  
“Do you fear her?” The Inquisitor asked. “Does her being around make you afraid to speak?”  
“I thought this wasn’t an interrogation.” I said, my attitude leaking into my voice. The Inquisitor smiled brightly.

“We are friends, are we not?” 

I took a sharp breath. Friends with this woman who was an entity all her own? A force that could move mountains, and supposedly incinerate dragons?   
“Are we?” I challenged.  
The Inquisitor chuckled lightly. “Isn't that something? An attitude that I missed seeing when you melted of those shackles!”  
“She seemed to tolerate you disobeying.” Leliana said.  
“Only barely.” I said, flinching inwardly. “She will make me pay for it later.” The Inquisitor raised her hands, silencing any further words.  
“From this moment on, as you are in Skyhold and have been ordered to assist us…” The Inquisitor interrupted, giving me a grin. “You are not to leave Josephine’s side. You will help her as she needs.”  
“Inquisitor?” Josephine asked in confusion.  
She shrugged. “I do not want to have the added weight of this girl’s life on my shoulders. Her Mistress, if she should find out what dear Kotamae has told us today, with likely kill the girl. I cannot allow this, since I have already promised our friend here her freedom.”  
Josephine’s eyes shined with approval. “Honestly, I could use an extra pair of hands.” My eyes shined excitably.  
“Thank you.” I said gratefully, my eyes watering as I looked over these giants, who had softened their words and gazes to allow me passage to my great escape. My freedom. 

“Be careful when you leave.” The Inquisitor said quietly. “She is outside.”  
“How do you know?” I asked.   
“I smell her.” The Inquisitor said, covering her mouth with a hand. A chuckle escaped her fingers. “I’m joking. I can see her at the end of the hall through a crack in the door.”  
“Oh no.” I whispered, my eyes fluttering back to the floor. I moved toward the door, content to let the leaders continue their meeting. The Inquisitor’s eyes watched me carefully, as if I were going to fall apart beneath her weighted gaze. I passed through the doors as they were opened, and boldly walked down the hallway. My Mistress waited expectantly. 

“Did you get what I asked for?” She asked. I knew the others listened.  
“Their movements? No I did not.” I said. I was not prepared as she latched her fingers onto my arm and pulled me down an opposite hall. I looked back, finding that no one was there. Had they abandoned me? My Mistress stopped in the hall, an furious sigh coming from her lips.

“Stop, witch.” The Inquisitor said angrily. She had somehow appeared out of nowhere and was now next to my Mistress and I.  
“This girl is my property.” My Mistress hissed. “Move out of my way.”  
“We don't allow slaves here.” Another, new voice joined in. The low, yet baritone bass gave way to a tall man whose appearance mimicked my Mistress’. Another Tevinter?  
“Dorian Pavus.” My Mistress growled. “I figured you would defend our homeland.”  
“From what the Inquisitor has told me, you are the of the ones that give the Imperium a bad name.” Dorian said angrily. “You’re the reason why the southerners hate us. Slavers that abuse their slaves are no friends of mine, nor do they deserve any mercy.”  
She growled, her hand tightening on mine.

“I ask that you release Kotamae.” The Inquisitor said, her voice low and intimidating. Those around her even kept a few inches of space between her and them. The air around me began to heat to an uncomfortable hot, and the Inquisitor’s eyes burned holes into my Mistress. For a brief moment, I thought she would melt. “Stand. Down. I will not ask again.”  
“Never.” My Mistress hissed, running a tongue along the edges of her lips and slipping a dagger out from behind her. The blade pressed into my side, and slowly began to tear at skin. A loud twang ripped through the air behind me and landed into my Mistress with a sickening thud. Her eyes widened as her dagger fell in her clutched hand, ripping through my shirt and skin. Blood welled around the cut and poured out like water. I fell to my side, gasping as the Inquisitor dashed forward and placed a hand on my side. While one hand spewing a greenish gold magic, the other was pursed to snap. 

Then it did. 

As her fingers snapped, my Mistress’ body melted into ashes and dust. A pile of greying char was all that remained of my former mistress, and my cut was now nothing more than a faded pink line. My eyes remained open wide as the Inquisitor knelt beside me.  
“Little Kota is well, I trust?” She mused, the question not meant to be answered.  
“I have never…” I stopped, halting my words. “You turned her to ash.”

“That is an occupational hazard that you will come to know better.”


	3. A Dragon's Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota finally realizes what Valentine truly is.

I sighed softly as I went about pulling my new bangs out of my face. They were ear’s length, made so that I could easily tuck them behind my points and keep the offending strands out of my eyes.   
I now wore a cream colored pair of breeches and a red shirt instead of slave garb. My wrists were nothing more than a faded pale color now—though there was still a line where my shackles had been. My blue eyes were brighter—clearer, according to Madame Josephine. She had insisted that I simply call her Josie, since over the past few days we had become close friends. 

The Inquisitor had left a few days ago to investigate an elven ruin, and she would be back soon. I quite looked forward to another chat with the intimidating woman. This was mostly so that I could test out what I’d learned from Josie, and partly because I did enjoy our last conversation. I owed her much for the past few days.  
I walked out into the great hall, sighing as I did. This new feeling of freedom had taken a little while to get used to. I still flinched whenever someone touched me, I was very wary of authority, and I had no idea how to act around my betters. This was something I hoped I could figure out before Vale got home.

I chuckled lightly. I wasn't calling her Inquisitor anymore. I had to in other company, but if we were speaking as friends then I could call her by her name.   
I could never hope to repay that woman.  
The doors flew open, ushering in a large group of people. Josephine came out of her study and rushed toward them, her to-do board and quill forgotten. There in the middle of the crowd I could see the hulking qunari—the Iron Bull—holding a small, frail body. Her brown hair was crumpled from travel, and her pale skin was sweating vigorously. I could recognize her from anywhere.

Valentine.

“Move!!” Bull roared, thrashing against the crowd. “She’s hurt!”  
“You there! Kota!” A woman called, pointing at me. I only barely broke my gaze away from the injured Valentine.  
“Yes ma’am?” I asked worriedly.  
“I need an assistant! Can you help?” She asked, shoving a pail into my hands. It was full of hot, boiling water.   
“Take that up there along with this.” She put a cloth in my hands. “You and the Inquisitor are friends, yes? Help Messere Solas cool her fever. I need to go gather the proper herbs.” She rushed off, leaving me with the bucket and cloth. The Iron Bull rushed up the stairs that led to the Inquisitor’s room. I followed, being sure not to spill the bucket.  
I hoped she was alright.

***

Two days.  
I wrung out the hot cloth, sighing as my hands stung in the cold air. The balcony doors were all open, and there in her bed lay Valentine.   
She was completely uncovered and wore only a thin, white nightdress that went down to her knees. Her skin was the same white color, though now it was impossibly paler, and the constantly bleeding mark on her arm was stained with a sick gold that refused to come out of her skin. Her hair was spread out into a dark fan, the locks stained with sweat. 

I rubbed my forehead, wiping away my own sweat and forcing my eyes open. Two long sleepless night had gone by for Solas, the healer, and I, and it seemed another was inevitable.  
“Her magic is reacting to this injury.” Solas stated, peering over at her arm. Her left arm. The green hand crackled as he unwrapped the wound, displaying charred skin and the sickly golden wound. It was almost as if her magic was trying to burn her arm off, which made me gag. Blood gushed furiously from it. “But I do not know why.” He was frustrated, which was understandable. I had known they were friends.

I laid another cloth on her forehead. The healer was asleep in the corner, her shift over. We three had worked continuously over the past two days to keep her alive. Vale had deteriorated quickly, rapidly more like, and nothing was working. This information had been limited to only a few in the Inquisitor’s inner circle.  
Everyone was worried, however. 

“So what do we do?” I asked tiredly, setting a gentle hand on Vale’s arm. It burned, making me flinch and removed my hand. The equivalent of that burn was like touching a fire itself.   
That magic was killing her.  
“I….I don't know.” He said softly, his voice hopeless. He stared at her with a fondness.   
“You care about her.” I stated. “Deeply. Does she know?”  
He shook his head. “I’m unsure.”

The door busted open, paired with Leliana’s voice shouting. A man with dark red hair and burning green eyes rushed into the room with a girl slung over his shoulder. She hung limp, and blood dripped down from her mouth onto the floor. He set her down gently on the floor and his eyes softened. 

“My sweet Aurum.” He whispered, coming to her side and gently cupping her face. Solas and I stared in confusion. Aurum? Did he have the wrong person?  
“That’s her father!” Leliana shouted through the open door. She finally came up the stairs, her hood down and her red hair spilling out in a fiery arc. “He says he knows what’s wrong with her.”  
“Who’s Aurum?” I asked toward Solas.   
“That’s her other name.” Solas explained. “She chose a different one.”  
“She’s going to die.” He said softly, laying a hand against her neck to check for a pulse. His eyes widened. “Not long now. Quickly, how much do you know about what she is?”  
The tevinter mage, Dorian, rushed up the stairs and into the room just in time to answer, “I know what she is.”  
“I do as well.” Solas stated.  
“Tell me.” The man said, looking between the both of them. “Tell me what she told you.”  
“Why should I?” Dorian asked.  
“Because I’m saving her life.” The man answered. “I’m her father. I know.”

“She’s a dragon.” Dorian finally answered, his mustache seeming to turn down. He looked at all of our surprised and disbelieving faces. “She’s a dragon.” He clarified. “I found out at Redcliffe.”  
“A dragon?” Solas asked incredulously, pieces snapping together behind his eyes and realization finally making them shine with both awe and fear, “She told me she was a temper.”  
“A temper?” Dorian echoed.  
“Quiet down it’s happening! Both of you shut up!” The man shouted, pushing the dead girl’s body toward Vale and casting glares at all of us present. Vale’s body suddenly thrashed violently on the bed, fists clenched in pain, and then collapsed. 

The world slowed as her last breath left her lips…

And the girl on the ground shot up and coughed up blood. 

She spluttered violently and shoved a hand into her side. Golden light pushed the wound closed and steadied her ragged breathing.  
“Aurum!” The man cried, laying a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up in fear at the man, and her eyes suddenly widened in recognition and realization. She looked down over her body, gently tapping her clothes, waistline, and then her shoulders. She ran a slow hand across her jawline, a gasp escaping her lips as she finally looked on the bed and saw the dead Inquisitor. Her eyes flashed to Vale’s father and lit with angry realization.

“What have you done!” She shouted, shoving the man back. The room suddenly become much too hot, almost like we were suffocating. “Why couldn't you just let me die and go wherever the hell my kind go?!”  
“I couldn't just let my daughter die!” The man argued. "I traveled all this way, bargained with a witch, and fought against the dangers of mortals so I could save your life, and you wanted me to let you die?!  
“I am not your daughter you delusional dragon!” She shouted angrily. “I am the creature who stole your daughter’s body.” She slumped back against the wall, tears streaming from her bright green eyes. “Why would you do this to me? Why couldn't you just let me die?”  
The man sat next to the girl. “Aurum, you are my daughter. I didn't know my own daughter well enough until she was on her deathbed, and then you brought her to life.” He recalled slowly, giving her a smile. “I know you as my daughter, and your mother said that I had to keep you safe.”  
“I am not your daughter.” She said quietly.  
“To me, you are my only daughter.” The man said. The girl’s eyes finally fell upon the still form in the bed. She rose slowly in the tattered clothes, her eyes locked on the form.

“Suledin.” She whispered, her voice so soft, yet so loud in the dead silent room. She stood over the body, and then collapsed, pressing her face into the pale arm. “I am so sorry! For everything!” Tears streamed down her face. “I killed you, and for that there is no way to atone for that.”  
“You did not kill that girl.” Vale’s father stated.   
“I did.” She whispered. “I stole her existence like one snuffs out a candle.”

“Do not blame yourself.” The man said angrily. “Mortals are responsible for the problems they get themselves in.”  
“WE are the ones who save them!” The girl shouted, her voice shaking the walls. “I am meant to keep them from killing themselves! My kind are the shepard to their sheep! The wolves to their pups! We are the ones who protect those who cannot protect themselves!”  
“Valentine?” I called out warily. The girl turned and looked at me out of reflex. I simply stared.

Where her lively grey eyes once held attention, sharp green eyes now demanded it. Her intimidating nature was still there, but it was overshadowed by the new tanned skin and dark—almost black—hair that roughly stopped around her chin. Scars adorned her body on her hands and arms from the previous owner.  
“What happened?” I asked, my voice lonely in its words. Leliana and Josephine simply stared from the staircase, not daring to move. Dorian was behind them, his eyes wide, and Solas was leaning against the balcony door frame as if he were going to pass out. I could see the dwarven author, Varric, peeking in between the posts on the stairs with a gaping jaw.

Everyone struggled to comprehend. Even I had trouble, but she had saved me, so here and now, I owed her. I would be the one to understand, even if I couldn’t. 

She saved me, so now I had to repay the favor.  
“I am a monster.” Valentine said, shrugging her shoulders. “But, unlike other monsters, I do have an explanation.” She smiled sadly and looked around at the mix of horror and disbelief. “All I ask is that you hear me out.”  
“Go on.” I urged gently.   
Valentine sighed. “A very long time ago I was a part of an elite force of elves tasked with the protection of the people when a certain doomsday—of sorts—would arise. We were called the tempers: magically modified elvhen. Our minds were taken apart and put back together with only the necessary pieces for combat and magical aspects. Our souls were sealed with magic, so that we could die and move to a new body. We were created to invincible, and to be nothing more than vessels of destruction.” She paused, her next few words coming out in a whisper. 

“And we were.” 

“When the veil fell, all hell broke loose. We were sent out to fight the creatures that the elvhen could no longer defend themselves against. I don't remember much of that time—only flashes, but…” She shuddered. “I can feel it in my soul. The weight of killing without conscious was too much for some of them to bear, so they took their lives. Myself included.”  
“Why?” I asked gently, knowing that she was pouring her heart out for, probably, the first time in her life. 

“That weight, that sorrow…” Valentine muttered. “Sometimes we were commanded to fight other elves that worshiped enemy gods. It didn't matter: women, children, the elderly, they all died. I got tired of the constant killing, and couldn't take it anymore. When I woke up next, I was in the body of a dragonling.” She looked over at her father. “I lived with my father and temper mother until I met a young elf girl.” Her eyes slowly moved to the body on the bed. “I wanted to be mortal so that I could go back to what I had done before, but with less killing. The girl was killed so that I could take her body.”

“Mortal, but at what cost?” She said, the question not needing an answer. Valentine laid a gentle hand on the pale cheek of her former friend, a sorrow clouding her gaze. “I still find that in my mind, I am a dragon in everything but form. I could have waited and found another way… My friend here only had one existence and I stole it.”

“You are old then?” I asked, trying to lighten her mood.  
Valentine chuckled. “Very.” She looked over her arms and down at her body. “This girl has longer legs and wider hips. I guess that I have to get used to that.”  
“You claim to be a monster.” Cassandra’s voice said from the stairwell. I jumped, realizing the warrior woman—who I’d only met once—had snuck up here when I wasn't noticing. “But no monster defends people at such cost, nor would a monster save a girl from a templar, or free a slave from her mistress.”

“Thank you.” Valentine said, choking on her words. She fell to heavy knees and pressed her palms over her eyes. “I’m so sorry I didn't tell you all, but what would you have done?! You would have killed me! Imprisoned me perhaps? Before I became your leader, would you even have given me a chance to explain?!”  
Everyone was silent until Solas’ words pierced the air, “You’re not a monster to me.”  
“Nor to me.” I stated. 

“Everyone here respects you because of what you did for us.” Cassandra stated. “Not because of what you are.”  
And with the new silence that came, a new Inquisitor was born from the sorrow of death, and pushed into the light. 

We had finally freed her of her own shackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty confusing, so I have a recap!
> 
> Valentine died. Yes, I know its sad, but she did. She also came back to life in another form. She is a temper, but the secret to tempers is that they are body-stealers, which makes them demons in the chantry eyes which is why Vale always jokes about going to hell. 
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments below! I'm sure that I missed something in there somewhere.... Not sure where though.


	4. To Get Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota, meet Fenris! And Merrill and Hawke... but Fenris!
> 
> Possible romance is a-go!

These last few days had been both exciting, and tiring. 

Josephine had ushered me into the wide world of diplomacy and kept me busy with many things: entertaining minor nobles, negotiating small disputes within Skyhold, and helping her come up with clever ways to do many things that still confused me, despite having it explained.   
I now stood with my hands pressed into the cold stone that lined the top of the outer wall of Skyhold, staring out as the sun rose. I had rarely seen such beautiful things before, but now…  
I sighed, perfectly content. The ache in my hands from learning to write was welcome, unlike the pain from before’s long days and evenings. I cast a longing glance back over my shoulder toward Skyhold and smiled. This was finally starting to become home to me.

“Excuse me!” 

A pair of entrancing baby blue eyes met my own—one of them half covered in sheets of white-gold hair. I blinked a few times as the man gave me wide smile, his round face still showing the age of youth, though his eyes had seen much more than his years let on. 

“Greetings.” He said politely. “I am Edward Hawke.”  
“Hello.” I said, finally finding my words and tapping into Josie’s powers. “I am Kotamae. Are you looking for someone?”  
“The Inquisitor?” Edward asked patiently.   
“Oh, she’s out on a trip right now.” I said, recalling the words I had put into her head. I surely hoped that those rumors were true, for her sake. Josephine, Leliana, and I had spread such sayings around Skyhold, speaking of the place that showed your ‘true inner self.’ Valentine had left yesterday morning, and should have already been their by now.

“Why do you always run away?” Another low soprano voice said in a very sarcastic tone. My eyes widened as an elf walked up the stairs, the massive pommel of a blade signaling his approach far before his snowy white hair. I blinked slowly as he came into my full view. “It’s annoying, Hawke.”  
“Sorry about that Fenris, I was just trying to find out where the Inquisitor was.” Edward apologized.  
“Yes, well, I didn't come with you on this trip to get left behind. Danarius could still strike at any moment.” Fenris muttered, his voice falling as the name left his lips. Fire ignited in Edwards eyes—or was it annoyance? I backed up slightly and prepared myself for a coming argument. 

“I didn't bring here to hear your smart-ass retorts or paranoia.” Edward stated. “I told you that I didn't know where Danarius was.”  
“Had you come with me to meet Varania then we would know.” Fenris challenged.   
“Isabella needed my help!” Edward said in an attempt to defend himself.   
Fenris huffed. “You just wanted to spend time with another pretty face.”  
Edward’s face turned beet red. “Why you—”

“Gentlemen please.” I interrupted, moving my hands out as if I were trying to calm an agitated horse. “This is not an argument I should be hearing.”  
Fenris’ Pale green eyes watched me carefully, evaluating every move I made as if I were some kind of foreign creature. They darted between my empty hands, up and down my body, and then finally rested on my own eyes. Brilliant blue lines traced his arms, neck, and I could see a few peeking out from spots in his armor. They were all over his tanned skin, and his pointy ears were hard to miss since they jutted out like sandstone towers in a winter wonderland.

I chided myself for staring as another elf dashed quickly up the stairs—this one a girl. Her raven locks were cut into unruly strands that seemed to add to her naiveté, and her tattoos on her face matched her bold hazel eyes. She was Dalish in all aspects, but different from the Lavellan girl.

“Are you two arguing again?” She asked, her voice annoyed and with a heavy accent. She sighed. “I told you two to knock it off hours ago.”  
“As if I would listen to you, witch.” Fenris grumbled.   
“Fenris.” Edward said in a warning tone. “I did not bring you and Merrill here to bite each other’s heads off.”  
“Then why did you?” Fenris asked angrily. “Me to protect you and the bed-warming witch?”

“That’s enough Fenris.” I said, my voice strong and coming out of nowhere. I cleared my throat in the silence. “Do not speak with your friends like that. They do not have to care about you.”  
“They don’t.” Fenris said, evaluating me carefully.  
“Whomever this pursuer you speak of is, it sounds like you’re afraid of them.” I said in a calm voice. “These two here have kept you from harm, haven't they?”

“Danarius is my former master.” Fenris said. “He is hell-bent on getting his precious slave back.” He was a slave? I blinked, suddenly knowing him better than the two friends he had traveled with.   
“You are afraid that he will take away what little shred of freedom you’ve managed to obtain.” I said, speaking from both my heart and experience. “Perhaps you act tough, Fenris, but beneath those odd marking and armor beats the heart of one who still pushes away those who would help all because of a fear.”  
“How do you know this?” Fenris asked, a quiet quiver in his low voice. Edward and Merrill stood silently, watching me tame the beast they traveled with.  
I held out my hand. “It’s a small world for former slaves, isn't it?” Realization formed in Fenris’ eyes, and he suddenly looked, among other things, angry, confused, and relieved. He warily put a hand in my own.

“You do not have to be afraid anymore.” I said. “Danarius can no longer hurt you.” I laid his hand next to mine on the wall of Skyhold, letting the very essence of freedom pour into him like water from a pitcher. His hand remained there even as I backed away and over to Edward and Merrill.   
“How did you manage that?” Edward asked. “We’ve been trying all this time… and nothing. Yet you just calmed him down with a few words.”  
I smiled and looked at the elf—who still remained where I had left him. “Experience and illusion.”  
“Illusion?” Edward echoed.  
“My words are soaked with a magic that lets me cast illusions over those I speak with.” I answered readily. “I don't like to use it at all because of… things better left unsaid.” I cleared my throat and forced my mind back to the present. “I only use it these days to calm people.”

“Were you really a slave?” Merrill asked gently.  
I nodded. “That was no illusion. I really was a slave, but now I am free.”  
“Could you help me?” Fenris asked suddenly, wheeling around and looking right at me. “Please? I—I want to be free.” Edward and Merrill gave me nice smiles.  
“We will leave him to you then.” Edward said, leading Merrill across the wall and toward a tower.  
I walked forward and paused just in front of the unsettled elf, and realized that I barely came to his chin. He looked both afraid and eager of what I would say. He stared into my blue pools as if, beneath their waters, there would be a secret that he could find if he just dove in. 

I blushed profusely—and thanked the Maker that there was an orange sunrise reflecting on my face and hiding the red—and gave him a shy smile.   
“I suppose I can, though I don’t know how much help I could be.” I admitted. “The Inquisitor will be home in a few days and we can speak with her about finding Danarius and setting you free. Until then, it helps to talk about… to talk about it all.”   
“All?” Fenris asked.  
I sighed, rubbing my arms as shivers went down my spine. “The wounds go deep, scars deeper, and then they remain. A marking, a reminder, something you shouldn't forget no matter how hard you… you try.” I averted his eyes. “I’ve never talked about it with anyone. Not anyone that could understand, anyway.” My heart fluttered. “Perhaps… If you could listen, and then I could listen for you. Maybe we could both move past it, and let those scars fade, yes?”

“I don’t even know your name.” Fenris said.   
“Oh!” I blushed again. “I’m Kotamae.”  
“You already know my name, but I am Fenris.” He introduced.   
“It’s very nice to meet you.” I said shyly. Fenris gave me a crooked smile that made my heart lurch in its cage.   
Fenris looked out over at the lightening sky. “Perhaps we can speak when we know each other better.”   
“Right.” I said, though my voice held a sad note. “You should catch up with your friends.” Fenris didn't say anything as he left, though I could see a lifted weight off of his shoulders. He had a little pep in his walk I hadn't previously noticed, and I could swear as he walked that I could see a the corner of a smile. 

Perhaps Vale could make sense of him?


End file.
